For The Love Of Fudge!
by Beyond Birthday and Ryuzaki L
Summary: Tomoko, eager to escape the clutches of the host club, joins the Black Magic Club and meets Daisuke, Hiro, Suzuki, and Karin. Of course, she ends up with more than she bargained for. Somethings in the air, and it just might be love. OCx? R&R!


**Just so ya'll aren't confused, Tomoko isn't wearing the girls uniform because it looks like a and I quote "_horribly deformed omelet_", so shes wearing a black pleated skirt, a red long sleeve dress shirt, a black short sleeve blazer, a plain white tie, black thigh high socks and red and black checkered converse.**  
**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OC'S I CREATED. Oh, and the 'Glory, Honor, and Converse' line isnt mine either. I must give full credit to DidiTwitches and her Naruto story _You Wanna Bet?_**

"Come on, does it have to be him! Can't I-" I was cut off by Haruhi.

"I ai'nt so happy for you either, Tomo-chan." she said.

"Do you want to stay with Haruhi or not?" Kaoru asked.

"Well of course I do-" I answered, but the twins cut me off.

"Then it's settled. Kyoya has a new customer." They both said.

"Haruhi, you better think of something so dang good it's gonna cover all the anger I'm feeling right now." I hissed in Haruhi's ear.

"I know." she muttered.

"Great, now what?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well, in about three seconds the room should be swarmed with girls now." Hikaru replied just as the doors burst open.

"KYAAAAAA!" I heard at least a thousand girls scream. I'm surprised the Host Club can still hear at all.

"Scratch that. Two seconds." Hikaru said, and walked off with his brother to entertain his customers.

"Oh joy." I said as everyone but Kyoya disappeared to their customers.

"Well, I have to entertain you now." he said, and I could hear a hint of sarcasm.

"Run along to your little fan-girls. I have much better things to do." I pointed at the three girls staring at him from behind the couch. Rolling my eyes, I walked away, but Kyoya grabbed my wrist, stopping me from going anywhere.

"Nope, you have to learn the customer ways." He smirked and I growled, really not wanting to spend even one minute with him.

"Am I that bad?" He suddenly asked, and I shrugged.

"You always have your face in your laptop or that notebook of yours. Kinda bores me." I replied.

"And if that were to actually interest you?" He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"It wouldn't. Good-bye." I pushed him away, though I really didn't need to considering his other customers dragged him away.

"Kyoya-sama, why are you hanging around that bitch? Come with us, we're the pretty ones." I heard the blond one say, and my eyebrow twitched, but he didn't correct her, which irritated me more. I stormed out of the third music room, not bothering to tell Haruhi I was leaving, but with the racket I was making, I'd be surprised if she didn't hear me at all.

"Tomo-chan, do you want to join us for cake?" Hunny Senpai asked, and I of course being the stubborn girl I was said yes.

Walking back into the third music room, I avoided Kyoya and sat next to Hunny at a small table. There, two blond wads sat across from Hunny and Mori, eyeing me evilly.

"Hunny Senpai, what is... _she_ doing here?" one asked, pointing at me.

"She's my friend! I invited her over for cake." Hunny Senpai exclaimed.

"But shouldn't this be like customers only?" The other blond asked.

"She is a customer. She's Kyoya- kun's customer." Hunny Senpai explained.

"Then shouldn't she be over there where he is?" She asked, and my eye twitched.

"I invited her to eat cake with us." Hunny Senpai smiled, and the girls fainted on the spot.

"Wow. If only I could do that at will." I muttered under my breathe before taking a bite out of a slice of German chocolate cake. It was edible heaven. After finishing my cake I stood up.

"Thank you Hunny and Mori Senpai for letting me eat cake with you. But I have to go now." I said before turning to walk out of the third music room.

Finally making it out without any stops, I start wandering the hall ways.

"Umm, hello are you Tomoko Izukonami?" I looked up to face a redhead staring down at me.

"Uhh, yes?" I answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Hi, I'm Ritsu Kasanoda. This came in the school mail for you." He muttered, handing me a bottle of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Of course, only Akiko would actually be able to send this to me and get away with it.

A smirk played across my lips as I walked back to Music Room 3, the bottle in my hands. Standing at the door, I opened the bottle and took out a pinch of powder, which lasted about two minutes. Grinning wildly now, I tossed the powder in the room, and as soon as it hit the ground, the room was pitch black. I was leaning on a wall casually while everyone else had a spaz attack asides from Haruhi, Mori, and sadly, Kyoya.

"What happened?" Tamaki shouted.

"Help us, Mori-senpai!" Mori's fan-girls scream, and I chuckled.

"Wait, everyone shut up, I think I heard something!" Haruhi shouted, and it was dead silent. And then the lights came back. I bursted out laughing, and everyone turned to face me.

"Whats so funny?" Renge asked.

I held up the bottle of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder." This is sooo gonna come in handy when I'm pissed off." I said.

"So you turned off the lights?" Tamaki asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"No, this my friends is Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, straight from Peru, to my twin redheaded friends Fred and George, to my friend Akiko to me. And yes, Fred and George, are exactly like Hikaru and Kaoru, only their pranks are more advanced and professional." I explained, and pretty soon I had all of the fan-girls glaring at me.

"You caused this? You bitch!" said the same blonde that called me a bitch before.

"Sweetie, last I checked, a bitch was a dog, dogs bark, bark is on trees, trees are part of nature, and nature is beautiful, so thanks for the compliment." I answered.

"Everyone go back to what you were doing, I have to speak to Tomoko." Kyoya said, and they pretty much did what he said.

"What do you want? Cause you are not getting any of my P.I.D.P." I said when he walked over.

"You do realized you cause a lot of chaos with that stuff." he said, and I gasped in mock horror.

"Oh I did? Whoopsie daisies! No chiz, dip-thong. That was the plan." I rolled my eyes and he sighed.

"Look, just don't bring that to the Host Club, okay?" he asked, and I pondered the thought.

"Let me think about it. I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm still thinking, and... no, I'll be bringing this with me where ever I go." I said.

_Headin' for a heart heart heartbreak, and I don't ever ever wanna hear you say, don't say you love me, don't even, don't say you love, you're leaving. Headin''_- "Hello?" I said, answering my iPhone.

"Tomoko? You got the stuff, didn't you? I just know you did, and you used it didn't you? Someone pissed you off right? Right?" Akiko exclaimed, and I grinned.

"Yes, yes, and fudge yes! How are you doing darling? I miss you already!" I answered, and smirk playing across my lips as I saw Kyoya's expression. Can any of you say Kodak moment or priceless?

"Let me guess... some guy pissed you off, you used the stuff, guy came to talk to you, asked you to not use the stuff, you said hell no and I called?" She sighed into the other end.

"Oh hon, you know me too well!" I bet you anything Kyoya thought this was the weirdest one side convo he had ever heard. "Well, hon, I gotta go, but we will converse later! Toodles, poodles, and nacho cheese!" I slide my iPhone into my pocket and turned to face Kyoya.

"What?" I asked, placing my hands on my hip.

"Nothing." Kyoya muttered before leaving to attend to his customers.

"What wonderful spell did you use to create the darkness?" I turned to face a guy wearing a black cloak, a black wig, the school uniform, and a kitty type hand puppet.

"No spell. Just this Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder." I said, holding up the bottle.

"Interesting. Uhemito Nekozawa by the way." He replied, staring intently at the P.I.D.P.

"Tomoko Izukonami." I muttered.

"Would you by any chance be interested in joining the Black Magic Club?" He asked, turning to face me.

"Black Magic Club... sounds awesome. If it can get me out of the Host Club, I'm in." I answered, and he smiled.

"Great! We'll have to get a cloak ready then we'll have to set up a ceremony, but this is just wonderful!" He exclaimed, talking to the puppet, who was some how smiling.

"Can I go meet the other members now?" I asked.

"Of course, of course! Follow me!" Nekozawa-kun exclaimed. He grabbed my wrist and led me down the hall and to two large black double doors. The doors slowly opened by themselves, and I looked inside.

The large room was only lit by candles placed around it on poles, but I could see that it was like the Host Club room, only more awesome. Sitting in some comfy looking black sofas were three guys and a girl.

"We have a new recruit!" Nekozawa-kun exclaimed, and the four guys and girls turned to look at me.

"Umm, hi, I'm Tomoko Izukonami." I stuttered, looking down.

The guy with jet black hair and what looked like purple eyes stood up and walked over to me. He lifted my arm, twirled my hair around his finger, and poked my side. Before I could say anything, he randomly planted a kiss on my lips and smirked.

"She's has the true makings of a black magicianess, Nekozawa. By the way, the name's Daisuke Arata." He sat back down and the guy with chesnut brown hair and green eyes stood up. He walked over and just stared me in the eyes without blinking. I decided not to blink too, and after three minutes, just as I was about to crack, he blinked.

"Daisuke's right, she does have the makings of a great magicianess. I'm Hiro Niwa." He also sat back down and the dude with snow white hair and electric blue eyes stared at me from where he was sitting.

"Hey, what do you get when you cross a beaver with a platypus, then cross the beavepus with an otter, then cross the beavterpus with another beaver, then cross the extra beavery beaveterpus with another platypus, then cross the extra beaverpusy beavterpus with another otter?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Only the ultimate aquatic animal." I replied.

"She's good in my book. Suzuki Atsushi." He gave me a thumbs up and I smiled.

"Hey. What's your favorite color?" The girl asked. She had shoulder length jet black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Black and Purple, all the way." I replied instantly, and she cracked a smile.

"We're gonna get along just fine. I'm Karin Satoshi." She said.

"Okay, now that you guys have tested her, it's time to see what kind of aura she has!" Nekozawa pipped up, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Aura?" I asked.

"So we can know what kind of cloak to get you." He replied, and I nodded.

"Yo." I turned to face Suzuki. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to mine. My eyes widened, but I didn't say anything. After, say, five minutes, he opened his eyes and stepped back.

"She's got a kinda darkish purple aura." He stated.

"So purple edges to her cloak!" Nekozawa look really happy at the moment, so I didn't question him.

"Now we gotta see what element she has most control over." Karin said. Suddenly, I was carted over to a table with a bowl of water, a paper plate of random stones, and a candle.

"Just imagine making one of the elements move." Hiro whispered in my ear, and I nodded. Testing the stones first, I imagined them flipping over or something, but no luck. Onto the water. I tried to imagine it wiggling, but still, no luck. Finally, I moved to the candle. I imagined the flame getting bigger, and surprisingly, it did.

"Yes! She's got the same element I do!" Daisuke shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

"I see. Now it's even; Nekozawa and I control water, Hiro and Suzuki control earth, and you and Daisuke control fire." Karin explained, and I nodded. Just as I was about to say something, the lunch bell rang.

"Well, time to go fill our tummies. Come on, Tomoko-Hime, you're sitting next to me!" Daisuke grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the Black Magic Room and to the lunch room. That place was huge!

"Oh, I forgot to bring lunch money today." I muttered, staring at the trays of food. RAWRRR! No, I did not just say I love you in dinosaur, my tummy just growled.

"We'll share a lunch, 'kay?" Daisuke pulled me over to the aisle of food and got a tray.

"Is there anything specific you'd like to eat?" He asked me, gesturing at the food.

"Well, I'm a vegetarian, so a salad and maybe some fruit would do." I answered and he nodded, pulling said foods onto the tray.

After we got our food (turns out he was a vegetarian too!), we went to sit at a table with Karin, Suzuki, Hiro, and Nekozawa already there.

"Can we all go do something after school? My mom kinda said I can't come home unless I go somewhere with friends first." I stated, shoving a baby carrot into my mouth.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Karin asked, nibbling on a piece of lettuce. Yeah, turns out asides from Nekozawa and Suzuki, we were all herbivores.

"I don't know, the mall or something? I know this one store called Hot Topic. And there are really not that many lights in the place, just enough to see." I explained, and they all nodded.

"NOOOOOOO! DADDY WON'T ALLOW IT!" I was suddenly picked up from the table and carted over to where Haruhi and the Host Club were sitting. I was put down in a chair.

"Tamaki-baka, what is the meaning of this? I was just planning a get together with my friends!" I exclaimed, glaring at the purple eyed blonde.

"You can not hang around those people anymore, or bad things will happen." He stated gravely, and I stood up.

"First off, you aren't my daddy, you have no right to control what I do, and I'll do what I want!" I almost flipped him the bird, but thought the better of it. With one final glare, I walked back over to Nekozawa's table and sat back down.

"Well, that was... odd." Hiro muttered.

"Sorry about that. I still don't see where he got the idea that he was my dad." I rolled my eyes.

"So, Hot Topic right after school?" Suzuki stated, al though it sounded more like a question.

"Yup. Oh, and you guys have a change of clothes, right? Because the uniform is'nt gonna help us get a great deal there." I mused, and they all nodded.

"It's settled! In one hour, I'll be with my friends at the mall. I'll shop for glory, I'll shop for honor, I'll shop for... CONVERSE!" I exclaimed, and we all burst out laughing.

_*One long boring gut wrenching (**ok not really, but I was anxtious, okay?) **hour later...*_

"I have to get these converse!" I almost squealed, holding up a pair of ankle high Gir converse.

After everyone changed (I was wearing a red Jack Skeleton long sleeve shirt, black vest, knee length black skater shorts, ankle high black socks, and red Tony Hawk skater shoes and had untied my hiar, while Karin was wearing a plain black skirt, a plain black t-shirt, a neon green hoodie, knee high white socks, and the original black All Star converse with her hair in a messy ponytail; Daisuke was wearing a red and black stripped long sleeved shirt, a plain black t-shirt on top, black skinny jeans, and black Vans; Hiro was wearing a plain red t-shirt, a black hoodie, dark jeans, and forest green converse; Suzuki was in a plain red t-shirt that said 'RAWR means I love you in Dinosaur', black and red plain skater shorts, ankle socks for all I know, and black low top All Stars. We pretty much forced Nekozawa into a plain black t-shirt, black pants, black Vans, and a black hoodie**.**)**(A/N: LONGEST ^ EVER) **

Anyway, After everyone change, we piled into Suzuki's limo (one of the many perks of being friends with a rich boy!) and drive all the way to the mall, where we were currently at, looking through Hot Topic.

"You know, I think this would look great on you." Daisuke said, holding up a shoulder less long sleeve black shirt that said in red letters: ' My Sanity Level: Dangerously Low'.

"I'll try it on." Snatching the shirt from his hands, I dove into one of the changind rooms and pulled on the shirt. It fit me perfectly, and was quite comfy too. I stepped out of the changing room only to find Everyone already there, waiting to see how it looked.

"Epic awesomeness! It fits too!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Nice." Hiro and Suzuki AND Nekozawa said.

"Damn, I should have found that shirt first!" Karin cursed, and I went to the rack and pulled out the same shirt, but in purple.

"Thanks." She murmured, and I just smiled. But the smile faltered when I check the time. In mere seconds, I ran to the cash register, paid for everything (including Karin's shirt), and dragged everyone to the limo.

"Crap! I'm late! My mom is gonna kill me!" I hissed, shoving everyone into the limo and telling the driver the directions to my house.

What a day. But hey, I made friends, right?

**OHOHOHOHO! The first chapter is finished! Could romance light a fuse in Tomo-chan's life? If so, with who? Kyouya? Tamaki? Nekozawa? Daisuke? Suzuki? Hiro? THE CONVERSE? Who knows? Not even I, the author knows, for this story writes it's self. OPENING: FIVE CHARACTERS WANTED: Please? I need four girls and one guy, and the guy is Tomoko's older brother, while the girls are just random students at Ouran. So do as the arrow says and...**

**00000000000000  
00000000000000  
00000000000000  
00000000000000  
00000000000000  
00000000000000  
00000000000000  
00000000000000  
00000000000000  
000000000000000000000000  
00000000000000000000  
000000000000000  
00000000000  
0000000  
000  
0**

**... R&R!**


End file.
